El Prisionero - Yurek Norton
by Y2R-Aguilar
Summary: Cuando has nacido con algo que te marca como un monstruo no deseas mas que ser libre y escapar de tu propio sufrimiento, pues la historia breve de Yurek cuenta eso y mas.


**El Prisionero**

Mi nombre es Yurek Norton, nací un 23 de septiembre de 1997 en Lincoln, Lincolnshire, Reino Unido, mis padres ya no sé cómo se llaman, solo me cuida mi hermana mayor, pero bueno, olvidémonos de todo eso y empecemos de una vez, esta es mi historia.

Desde que nací empecé a descubrir que tenía poderes que los otros niños de mi edad no tenían, podía levantar cosas (Telequinesis), leer la mente de los demás (Telepatía), podía flotar (Levitación), lanzas rayos de energía, etc. Todo eso antes de tener razón, los niños se alejaban de mí, algunos que eran bastante valientes se acercaban y hablaban conmigo, nada más eso.

Cuando tenía 9 años fue ahí cuando empezó todo, unos seres grises y con cuernos, además de algunos humanos, todos vestidos de armadura y bien armados me apresaron y me llevaron a un lugar donde fui encadenado y encerrado, a ese lugar le llamo "Fortaleza de la Sangre" ya que ahí también almacenaban en una especie de banco de sangre. Cuando me encadenaron ya tenía puesta un harapo de prisionero y me habían dejado rapado, le pregunte a uno de los celadores porque me habían arrestado, entonces vino el alcaide y me dijo "eres un monstruo, no sabes que tú eres la reencarnación de Lord English?" les respondí que no, nadie me había contado nada de eso, para ser un solo prisionero me vigilaban miles de guardias y tenían sus armas apuntándome en caso de que yo hiciera algo, ese fue el día 1.

La vida desde ese día fue una basura, me alimentaban como si fuese un bebe, con una cuchara larga de madera me daban avena, arroz, puré de papa y de beber solo agua. Las guardias tenían algo de asco cuando se trataba de darme un baño (era un baño de esponja) y a la hora de dormir solo tenía a la pared de cama, siempre estaba en la misma posición, de rodillas mirando el suelo (tenía un caparazón de tortuga hecho de hierro que me inmovilizaba e inhabilitaba mis poderes) así que el aburrimiento era mi pan de cada día, si se puede decir así, no tenía a nadie con quien hablar así que estaba siempre en silencio, los insectos me hacían compañía cuando se me subían al cuerpo, todos los días eran lo mismo, que le podía hacer.

Después de permanecer un año en mi prisión había alguien que me visitaba, no recuerdo su nombre pero se llamaba Sirius, él me decía que un tal "Emperador" me protegía, que pronto me daría una solución a mi problema del "Lord English interno", aunque solo fue una vez me sentí mejor desde mi aprisionamiento, sabía que tarde o temprano ya no me preocuparía solo por ser un monstruo reencarnado, también sabía que pronto escaparía de este lugar, aunque me llego un dejavu de que no sería por métodos "legales" ese día pronto llegaría… y llego, el día donde desate todo mi poder.

Ese día es 16 de febrero, contaba con 15 años de edad, alguien dejo caer una pluma en mi inmovilizador y provoco que este se abriera y me dejara con libertad de mover mi torso y piernas mas no mis brazos (seguían aferrados a los grilletes), pero como los guardias vieron lo que paso dispararon las ballestas gigantes y una de las enormes flechas me dio en uno de los fierros de la cadena rompiéndola y liberando uno de mis brazos, con el brazo libre libere el otro, y entonces todo el lugar empezó a temblar, mi furia hizo desatar mis poderes, empecé a lanzar rayos a los guardias, estos respondían disparando pero no podían hacerme nada cuando hacia un campo de fuerza con mi mente para repelerlos, era prácticamente indetenible, logre destruir puerta tras puerta de la fortaleza pero cuando llegue a la última de todas alrededor de 500 guardias bien armados esperaban que me moviese para atacar, espere un momento y decidí lanzar un pulso psíquico que destruyo la puerta y con una bomba que le arrebate a uno de los guardias la lance a esa fuerza que me aguardaba en la puerta para luego escapar y ver la destrucción de los guardias, de la fortaleza, de una parte de mi vida que se quedó allí.

Por fin sentí la fuerza de la libertad, tras 6 años encerrado en ese montón de roca sentía lo que era la libertad, la nieve que me caía en la cara, el viento que me helaba el cuerpo, una libertad tan largo tiempo negada, no me sentía tan bien desde siempre, lo primero que hice y que me paso por la cabeza fue correr, corrí lo más que pude, hasta que me topé con ese mismo troll que me visito después de un año de mi encierro, era Sirius, él me dijo que me habían liberado ese mismo día que borre de un golpe esa fortaleza, entonces decidí estar con él por un tiempo, él me dijo que me entrenaría para poder superar quien era yo, lo que tenía y significaba, le seguí y así empezó otra etapa de mi vida, el antiguo Yurek había muerto y el nuevo yo había surgido… de sus cenizas.


End file.
